


Didn't Feel Like It

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detention, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, Student Castiel, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based off the prompt "Only two in detention"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Feel Like It

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

The clock on the wall slowly counted down the minutes until Dean could bolt and get his brother. 

The class was quiet and the teacher, Mr. Singer, had stepped out to the office for some papers. Dean flipped a coin he had found in his pocket and frowned down at his paper. 

He was supposed to write an essay entitled, "What I Did Wrong." But he really didn't see what the problem was.

Prof Crowley had walked right into the joke, and Dean wouldn't take it back. Dean flipped the paper over, shoved the coin into his pocket, and pulled out a pen.

He started sketching and it turned into Lisa, a hot girl from his science class. Dean wasn't an artist, but he got her slim, curvy, figure down pretty well.

The door creaked open and Dean looked up, wondering if Mr. Singer was back earlier when he usually was. 

Instead of his detention teacher, a boy stood in the door way. Dean was sure he had seen the boy before but he couldn't remember where from, probably the hallways.

The boy walked quickly and sat in the front of the class, right in front of the teachers chair. 

'I bet this is his first detention,' Dean thought.

Dean glanced to the door before he jumped out of his seat and walked to the front of the room. He spun around and plopped himself down on the teachers desk, facing the boy. 

"What are you doing," Dean asked, looking down at the boy who scribbled quickly onto the detention paper. 

The boy finally looked up and Dean was caught off guard. 

The boys eyes were the bluest blue Dean had ever seen. His lips were pink and perfect and his hair, which had been lying strait at the angle he was sitting, was now a mess on top of his head. Dean swallowed hard and missed what the boy said.

"Sorry, what," Dean shook himself out of his stupor and looked back to the boys eyes that seemed to pierce him. 

"I said," the boys voice was lower than Dean had expected and it made his stomach flip, "I'm doing my detention paper... My first detention paper... Why aren't you doing yours?" The boy seemed shy about it and Dean theory was proved correct, this kid had never gotten in trouble. 

"Cuz I didn't feel like it..." Dean grinned and pulled his coin from his pocket again. 

"Dude, no one ever does those papers, Mr. Singer kinda forgets about them after a while, we just have to sit in here and wait out the clock," Dean reached a hand forward and grabbed the boys paper, reading the name written neatly at the top.

"Castiel... That's a cool name, is it Greek?" Castiel blushed and snatched the paper back without answering.

Castiel looked unsure of what to do to either get rid of Dean, or what to say to start a conversation, but the problem was solved when the door started to open.

Dean dove into the seat next to Castiel and put his head down, feigning sleep. Mr. Singer glared at the sleeping lump which was Dean and then looked to Castiel, frowning. 

"He was asleep when I got here, sir," Castiel said quickly and stuck his paper forward, towards Mr. Singer, "I'm done." 

Mr. Singer glared at Dean one last time before he snatched the paper and walked out, a quick "idgit's" muttered after him. 

Dean popped his head back up and smiled at Castiel who was now staring pointedly at the desk in front of him. Dean grinned and snatched another paper and pencil off the front desk and looked back to Castiel. 

After a minute or two Castiel realized that Dean had been giving him glances and he looked over. 

"What are you-" Castiel demanded but stopped before he finished because Dean was staring straight at him, wide green eyes almost sparkling in the light. Castiel fish mouthed for a moment and then looked down at the paper Dean had. There was a drawing in the middle of it, it was Castiel. 

Castiel's eyes widened and he finally found his voice. 

"You're drawing me?" 

Dean didn't answer the question, he stuck out his hand with the coin in it.

"Lets play. Heads or tails?"

"What?" Castiel was as red as a tomato and Dean was well on his way to a cherry.

"Heads I get a kiss from you, tails I don't," the clock ticked again.

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Castiel was blushing beautifully as the time ticked by and Dean threw the coin up, up, up.

It spun in the air before landing in Deans open palm and he slapped it over onto his knuckles. 

Dean pulled his hand back and looked and Castiel blinked hard. 

"Tails... Oh well, can't always win can you." Castiel's blush subsided slightly and he sat back with a small sigh. 

Dean turned back to his sheet and scribbled down a couple things. He was disappointed, this Castiel boy seemed interesting and he would like to get to know him, but it was time to take his leave.

There were five more minutes and this was usually the time Dean snuck out. He needed to take Sam home and his brother never liked waiting very long. 

Dean got up and walked to the back of the class, grabbed his bag and walked to the window, shoving his books and unfinished and forgotten nude of Lisa into it. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as Dean got to the window, they were only on the second floor and Dean new how to scale a drain pipe. 

Dean threw his bag out and Castiel gasped. Dean checked out the window before walking back to Castiel, still watching in horror.

"Here," Dean said, handing Castiel the folded picture of him he'd drawn.  Castiel opened it and saw that Dean's number was scrawled at the bottom of the page. Castiel blushed. 

Then he walked back to the window and threw his legs through, Castiel got up and ran to the window.

Deans whole lower half was out of the window, balanced on the short edge of the building. Castiel grabbed Deans face, cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that was sweet and long, but ended when there was a "What the hell?" From the door.

Dean popped out the window and slide down the pipe on the side of the building, grabbing his backpack and running for the playground where Sam was waiting. 

He looked back once and blew a kiss to the window, half at Cas, and half to piss off Prof Crowley who had interrupted there Spider-Man-esque kiss. 

"Bollocks," Crowley muttered as he smashed his palm down on the window sill, "This is the hundredth time..."

He trailed off and looked to Castiel who was still staring after Dean, paper clutched to his chest. 

"Oi, Juliette, Why the hell didn't you stop him?" Crowley yelled and Castiel only smiled.

"Because I didn't feel like it, Professor," Castiel said calmly and went back to his seat with a confused and angry teacher behind him. 

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short one. I have a bunch of short ones, and a couple longer ones on my desk top to work on, so I've been posting the short ones, till I'm happy with the longer ones…
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
